


warmth of a hundred moons

by galaxy_charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas saves the righteous man, this is the first fic im posting here so things may be a little wonky I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_charm/pseuds/galaxy_charm
Summary: The righteous man is embraced by his savior and feels his warmth, one much like the sun, absent for a hundred moons.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	warmth of a hundred moons

Warmth. It flooded like the river into his wounded being.

From the blooded tip of his nails up to the tension in his shoulders, from his skin and flesh to his ragged breaths, to a swelling deep in his chest. The warmth pulsed full of life, the heat of a miracle, and seeped into abyssal cracks, a speed at which hope would have consumed a soul once devoid.

And Dean, the chosen one, the Righteous Man, choked on the long forgotten sensation, spluttering awake. 

Before, his dreams were plagued by the same darkness, the one that had obscured the slick tracing of a blade, muffled the screams of those less then innocent. His fingers had smoothed over the knife’s spine, swept up in the relief and the pleasure that made his knees weak. Souls like his had been corrupted, and they was past saving, that much he was sure. But this warmth didn’t felt like Hell, if anything, it felt almost…holy.

In the arms of something bigger, something greater, he winced, lifted himself up on his elbows and stared up into a mighty sight. 

The creature that held him in its grasp was both hollow and absolute at once, with six muscular wings of shimmering black. There were countless faces, silhouettes, that seemed to fade in and out before his eyes at the creature’s every movement. A lion, a deer, an eagle, and an owl. It would have been terrifying, had Dean not spent most of his life staring down the jaws of deadly beasts. So he summoned his courage and assured himself he had seen worst.

There was a flailing of limbs, a struggle for control, but eventually the decades worth of fatigue took its hold. A venom-like warmth overwhelmed him and he let himself falter, falling backwards into stars of diminishing light. He knew it was like waging a war against faith, but Dean fought against the exhaustion that struggled to immobilize him, fumbling around for a weapon, a gun, a blade, a rope, anything, that he could use against this intruder. Wounds throbbing, head pounding, Dean clamped his jaw and ignored the pain.

The creature seemed to recognize his suffering, for one of the wings gently cupped around his figure, and a hand manifested from the depths of its being. Then, there was a face, a human one, with cerulean eyes and a beak-like nose, lips pressed together in sympathy. His raven-black hair was messy as if it were swept by the ghostly wind.

Whatever the creature was, it was devastatingly handsome, and Dean’s heart turned over in unwilling surrender. 

“Sleep,” the creature commanded in its low baritone, lifting Dean closer to its chest of light. The gentlest of touches rested a hand on Dean’s forehead, like morphine injected in his blood, calming the sea before the storm.

And for the first time in nearly five hundred moons, he dreamt of grace.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my Tumblr account, but I was pretty proud of it (:3) and thought of uploading it here. I apologize if things seem wonky because I still haven't got the hang on posting stuff on A03, please bear with me until I figure it out. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D (This is what people put on the notes, right?)


End file.
